Red darkness
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Gilbert a Feliciano čekají na Ludwiga, který se stále nevrací z východní fronty. Strach ovládá mysl jich všech, a Ludwigův návrat je jen začátkem konce, protože rudá temnota je mu v patách.


Takže, další epic fail...je to děs, vypila jsem mámino šíleně silný kafe(ale slabý nenávidím, takže smůla, lepší už to nebude), ještě mám nervy v kýblu z hokeje(tak snad ty Rusáky porazíme) a vůbec se nedokážu soustředit...ta povídka je divná, chybí jí děj, myšlenka a smysl a tak nějak...nevím.

Ger/Ita(málo, Pru/Ita(trochu víc), a tak dále, a tak dále...

Je to fakt děsný, tak to neberte moc vážně...

**Red Darkness**

"Kdy se vrátí?"zeptal se Feliciano a posmutněle se zadíval z okna. Gilbert se mlčky odvrátil a neřekl nic, přestože sobě na tuhle otázku odpověděl už dávno. Nevrátí se, Ludwig se nevrátí, jestli dosud nezemřel, brzy se tak stane. Gilbert už dávno přestával váhat mezi tím, jestli jeho bratr přežije nebo ne, místo toho si začal klást otázku, jestli ho dřív zabije zima, nebo Ivan. Téměř mu to bylo jedno, přestože Ludwig byl jeho vlastní bratr, kterého vychoval, kterého naučil všechno, co mohl. Přesto mu nedokázal zabránit, aby se pustil do dlouhé a nejisté války, která se zvolna obracela proti nim. Věděl, že jestli Ludwig v Rusku neuspěje, budou navždy zatraceni. O jeho válce sice pochyboval, jen doufal ve vítězství, které by je mohlo zachránit a které se každým dnem vzdalovalo, unášeno ledovým vichrem.

"Neměli bychom mu jít pomoct?"ozval se Felici znovu, s pohledem stále upřeným nějak daleko na východ. Jeho otázky už Gilbertovi začínaly lézt na nervy, každý den se Feliciano ptal na Ludwiga několikrát, vždycky stejně hloupě, s hlasem plným radostného očekávání a naděje. Možná to nechápal, možná ani pochopit nechtěl, že Ludwig už se pravděpodobně nevrátí a oni zůstanou sami, vydáni na milost a nemilost Ivanovi.

"Víš přece, že Ludwig, chtěl, abychom zůstali tady. Určitě se už brzy vrátí..."řekl po chvíli Gilbert, jeho lež ho nijak netížila. Zvykl si to říkat téměř každodenně. Z počátku to myslel vážně, později, když si uvědomil, že je to hloupost, už neměl sílu Felicianovu víru zlomit, a tak ho raději zahrnoval slovy naděje.

Nastala dlouhá chvíle ticha rušená jen hlukem z ulice. Ale i v tom ruchu se dalo vycítit něco napjatého. V každém zvuku byla slyšet nejistota, strach, obavy, ani špetka naděje. Jen odevzdané čekání na to, kdy zase přiletí spojenecká letadla nebo kdy do města vtrhne Rudá armáda.

"Mám strach..."řekl nakonec Feliciano tiše a konečně se otočil k oknu zády. Tvářil se smutně, ale v jeho očích byly stále patrné plamínky naděje, které Gilbert tak trpělivě živil, přestože jemu samotnému už naděje ani trochu nezbývalo. "...ale nevím z čeho."

Tohle taky říkával docela často a Gilbert ho chápal. Feliciano stále netušil, jestli se má strachovat o sebe, o své přátele, nebo o Ludwiga, možná proto, že principy války nikdy nechápal, nevěděl, že v boji, ve kterém se Ludwig nachází teď, je bílá vlajka nepřípustná.

Gilbert si tiše povzdechl, pomalu přešel k Felicianovi a obejmul ho. Napadlo ho, jak hluboko klesl, z největšího válečníka Evropy se proměnil v chůvu pro stvoření, které si jeho bratr ve slabé chvilce uvázal na krk. Měl sice Feliciana svým způsobem rád, ale přesto by raději bojoval po Ludwigově boku, a vedl ho k vítězství, jen stát, hlídat to přerostlé dítě, a tiše čekat na porážku ho nebavilo.

"To bude dobrý, uvidíš..."zašeptal a trochu se odtáhl, jen aby Feliciano viděl jeho předstíraný úsměv. "Vrátí se, už brzo..." Feliciano, smutně přikývl a váhavě úsměv opětoval.

Večer se Gilbertovi usínalo jen těžko. Zlověstné ticho, které všude kolem panovalo ho děsilo. Lépe by se mu usínalo při zvuku zuřící bitvy, sténání raněných a umírajících ho znepokojovalo méně, než právě to mrtvé ticho, které v něm vzbuzovalo pocit prázdnoty a zatracení.

Sněhové vločky za oknem se nehlučně snášely k zemi a leskly se v bledé měsíční záři. Gilberta napadlo, jak asi musí být zima v Rusku, přemýšlel, jestli je Ludwig ještě vůbec naživu. Musel být, kdyby zemřel, poznali by to on a Felici jako jedni z prvních.

Dveře od jeho pokoje se se zaskřípáním otevřely, dovnitř tiše vklouzla malá postava. Gilbert nevěděl, jestli má být rád, nebo zoufat.

"Nemůžeš spát, Felici?"

"Ne. Je tak ticho...bojím se, že je uslyším."řekl tiše Feliciano a přešel až ke Gilbertově posteli, ťapkání jeho bosých nohou se v místnosti téměř bez nábytku zvláštně rozléhalo.

"Dnes snad nepřiletí..."odpověděl Gilbert, tentokrát pravdivě. Opravdu bylo nepravděpodobné, že by spojenci podnikli další nálet, jen pár desítek kilometrů západně údajně řádila sněhová bouře, bezprostřední nebezpečí jim tedy nehrozilo.

Smířeně nadzvedl cíp přikrývky a Feliciano vděčně vklouzl do postele vedle něj. Gilbert byl rád, že si tentokrát vzal aspoň pyžamo, fakt, že jim už týden nešlo topení očividně měl jisté výhody.

"Proč se Ludwig nevrací? Slíbil, že mu to nebude dlouho trvat..."zeptal se Feliciano, jeho oči se zvědavě upřely na Gilberta. "Co když se mu něco stalo?"

Gilbert se zhluboka nadechl, obrátil oči v sloup. Sice nemohl spát a zbytek noci by pravděpodobně strávil zíráním do stropu nebo z okna, ale zrovna tenhle druh krácení dlouhé chvíle mu nijak nechyběl. Taky s nevolí zjistil, že Feliciano se na něj stihl nepozorovaně nalepit, a nohy studené jako kusy ledu si ohříval o jeho.

"Myslím, že je v pořádku. Zima brzo skončí, pak se určitě vrátí domů. Myslím, že Ivana dokáže porazit, jakmile zima skončí."ujistil Feliciana, byl rád, že ve slabém měsíčním světle mu není vidět do obličeje. Přesto na chvíli zapochyboval, že mu Ital uvěří. O Ivanovi toho sice moc nevěděl, ale slyšet o něm musel nejspíš hodně věcí.

"Máš pravdu...Ludwig to dokáže!"zvolal Feliciano hlasitě a Gilbert měl sto chutí tlouct hlavou o zeď. V hloubi duše se modlil, aby Ludwig přišel co nejdříve a Feliciano začal otravovat jeho. "Koneckonců...slíbil to..."

"Jo...určitě to dokáže..."ušklíbl se Gilbert, Feliciano si ironického podtónu v jeho hlase nejspíš ani nevšiml.

"Ale bude to trvat dlouho...moc dlouho."řekl náhle Felici, jeho oči se ve svitu měsíce smutně zaleskly. Gilbert překvapeně zbystřil, zdálo se, že to Feliciano neřekl z pouhého chvilkového rozmaru. "Já tak dlouho čekat nemůžu..."dokončil nakonec, Gilberta tím naprosto zmátl. Podle tónu jeho hlasu soudil, že to není jen chvilkový rozmar, zdálo se, že nad tím Feliciano dlouho přemýšlel.

"Ale-"sám nevěděl, co říct, začal mluvit spíš ze zvyku, jenomže si uvědomil příliš pozdě, že tentokrát jeho obvyklý argument nejspíš nebude stačit. Rychle se snažil vymyslet něco přesvědčivého, ale z úvah ho vytrhl lehký dotyk na rtech. Překvapeně zamrkal, když zjistil, že Feliciano se nad ním sklání a se slzami v očích ho líbá.

...

Hukot motorů pomalu utichl, sluneční světlo zmizelo za mračny černého kouře, která se zvolna zvedala nad město. Gilbert se odvrátil od okna a zatáhl závěs, nedokázal se dívat, jak to, co s bratrem tak dlouho budovali, nyní leží v troskách.

Přemýšlel, co tomu všemu řekne Ludwig, až se vrátí. Až uvidí své milované město rozpadat se přímo před očima, až zjistí, že i člověk, kterého miloval nejvíc, ho už opustil a vzdal se nepříteli. Gilbert tušil, že to bude brát spíš jako zradu, než co jiného, sám na to ale dokázal pohlížet z trochu jiného úhlu. Feliciano pochopil, komu nakonec připadne vavřín vítězů a raději se vzdal, dřív, než bylo úplně pozdě. Na jeho odchod Gilbert nedokázal přestat myslet, stále nechápal, co přesně se stalo, a proč to Feliciano udělal...

_Jakmile se trochu vzpamatoval z překvapení, pokusil se Feliciana odstrčit, ale nakonec to vzdal. Feliciano nebyl jediný, koho tížila samota, a navíc, Ludwig se o tom nemusel nikdy dozvědět. Věděl, že svědomí ho tížit nebude, nikdy ho příliš nezajímalo, co je správné a co ne._

Možná se cítil provinile, protože se chystal utéct a myslel, že tím to může odčinit, možná ani odejít nechtěl, ale potřeboval někoho, kdo by nahradil Ludwiga, a později se vyděsil toho, co udělal, možná...Gilbertovi začínaly docházet nápady. Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, řekl by, že mu z války přeskočilo, ale věděl, že Feliciano byl cvok svým způsobem už dávno.

_Chvíli ještě váhal, nakonec ale na Ludwiga docela zapomněl. Přitáhl si Feliciana k sobě, jednou rukou ho pevně držel kolem pasu a druhou z něj začal sundávat staré a příliš velké pyžamo. V té tmě neviděl, jestli je Ludwigovo, nebo jeho vlastní, ale tenkrát ho to ani moc nezajímalo. Zvuk trhané látky zněl nepříjemně ostře a hlasitě, sotva si toho ale všiml, když ucítil horkost Felicianova těla._

Nebral to jako chybu a nerad si přiznával, že kdyby měl dost soudnosti a sebeovládání, nic z toho se nemuselo stát. Možná by Feliciano i zůstal, možná by se mu v noci podařilo rozmluvit jeho plán, kdyby se mu s ním svěřil. Ale od chvíle, kdy Feliciano řekl, že už čekat nemůže neřekl nikdo z nich ani slovo.

_Feliciano ležel na zádech, oči měl zavřené, z pod víček mu stále tekly slzy. Ale ani se nesnažil bránit, když mu Gilbert držel ruce nad hlavou, ani když do něj bez přípravy vstoupil. Věděl, že to Feliciana musí bolet, ale bylo mu to jedno. Soustředil se na svoje vlastní uspokojení, a užíval si těch pár vzácných minut, kdy nemusel přemýšlet o ničem dalším._

_Ráno se probudil sám v prázdném pokoji, do kterého oknem pronikaly sluneční paprsky. Ručičky hodin ukazovaly deset hodin dopoledne a z ulice se ozýval obvyklý hluk. Tenkrát ho napadlo, že Feliciano se někdy uprostřed noci asi odplížil zpátky do svého pokoje, když spatřil popsaný lístek na polštáři, pochopil, že ho tam asi nenajde._

_Překvapeně si vzkaz přečetl, úhledným písmem tam byla ale napsána pouhá dvě slova:_Vrátím se_._

_Gilbert věděl, že je to lež._

Ozvalo se bouchání na dveře. Gilbert překvapeně zvedl hlavu, nečekal, že ten zvuk ještě někdy uslyší. Myslel si, že je to Feliciano, v hloubi duše ale doufal, že za dveřmi bude stát Ludwig.

Otevřel a několik vteřin nejistě zíral na postavu před sebou. Trvalo mu hodnou chvíli, než pochopil, že před ním stojí jeho vlastní bratr. Ten člověk ve špinavých a rozedraných šatech, z pod kterých prosvítaly narudlé obvazy, s jasnýma očima zářícíma v jinak bledém obličeji přece nemohl být Ludwig.

Když se vzpamatoval z počátečního šoku, s tichým "Vítej zpátky" ustoupil ze dveří a nechal Ludwiga projít dovnitř.

"Kde je Feliciano?"zeptal se tiše Ludwig, když přišli do pokoje. Jeho hlas zněl podivně zastřeně a Gilbert v něm vycítil skrytou hrozbu.

"Před několika měsíci odešel."odpověděl Gilbert bezbarvě.

Nastalo hrobové ticho. Gilbert neviděl Ludwigovi do tváře a nedokázal odhadnout, co si jeho bratr myslí. Přestože ho znal od narození, tentokrát si nemohl být jistý vůbec ničím, pochopil, že dlouhý boj s Ivanem Ludwiga změnil. Nebo, lépe řečeno, mu z toho všeho přeskočilo.

Ludwig náhle prudce zvedl hlavu a Gilbert instinktivně o krok ustoupil. Ludwig ale beze slova zamířil do koupelny, až bouchnutí dveří vyvolalo v Gilbertovi relativní bezpečí. Přesto raději sebral z věšáku svůj kabát a vydal se bezcílně bloumat po rozbořeném Berlíně.

Procházel se několik hodin, domů se mu vracet nechtělo, ačkoliv si to nerad přiznával, Ludwiga se bál. V hloubi duše si vyčítal, že ho poslechl, kdyby šel s ním a pomohl by mu, Ivana by dokázali porazit dlouho před začátkem zimy, spolu by změnili běh dějin, byli by to oni, kdo by psal historii.

Ale nic z toho se nestalo, protože zatímco on seděl v Berlíně, zachmuřeně hleděl z okna a hlídal Feliciana, Ludwig se brodil v hlubokém sněhu a čekal na porážku, která se neúprosně blížila s každou sněhovou vločkou spadlou z oblohy.

Když se začalo stmívat a teplota znatelně klesla, rozhodl se vrátit. Dveře otvíral s obavami, zbytečnými, jak si uvědomil, když vešel do tmy a ticha. Ludwig byl pryč, z jeho pokoje zmizela jeho rezervní uniforma, stará, včetně obvazů, se válela pod umývadlem. Gilbert páchnoucí kupu hadrů bez váhání odnesl do popelnice, pak šel bez večeře spát.

Ludwig nebyl doma ani ráno, Gilberta to nepřekvapilo, upřímně řečeno, nečekal, že by se Ludwig ještě někdy vrátil. Chvíli si pohrával s myšlenkou, že by ho snad mohl jít hledat, nakonec to ale vzdal a jako téměř každý den si kolem dvanácté oblékl kabát a pomalým krokem zamířil k jednomu z mála náměstí, které ještě neutrpělo spojeneckými nálety. Trochu ho překvapilo, když uviděl davy lidí tísnících se na malé ploše. Zvědavě oči pohled směrem, kterým se dívali i oni, jeho pohled spočinul na Ludwigovi. Jeho bratr právě nataženou pravicí zdravil přicházejícího vůdce, který mu o pár minut připnul na hruď železný kříž.

Gilbert na něj chvíli strnule hleděl, mísily se v něm závist, pýcha i pocit ztráty, netušil, jestli má Ludwigovo ocenění brát jako úspěch nebo znamení toho, že prohrávají a jen se snaží udržet iluzi naděje tím, že z Ludwiga udělají věšák na medaile.

Jejich pohledy se na okamžik setkaly, Gilbert se odvrátil, když si všiml maniakálního lesku v jeho modrých očích. Nedokázal dál pozorovat Ludwigovo šílenství, nechtěl se dál dívat na jeho pád, snad protože věděl, že stejný osud čeká i jeho samého.

Pomalým krokem zamířil pryč s náměstí, slavnostní pochod na počest Německa téměř nevnímal. Věděl, že nebude dlouho trvat a hudbu vystřídá třeskot výstřelů a křik zoufalých, sténání raněných a umírajících a jestli někdy budou zase hrát, nebudou to už nikdy veselé německé skladby, ale těžkopádná sovětská hymna.

Cítil, jak se jeho kolena zabořila do měkkého bahna, zima toho roku skončila brzo a zamrzlá půda už začala tát. Nepokusil se vstát, věděl, že by ho pár silných rukou ihned strčil zpátky. Smířený s osudem poraženého trpělivě čekal, co se bude dít, dokud mu nesundali pásku z očí. Nevěděl, kde přesně je, podle rudého praporu, který se třepetal ve větru kdesi v dálce pochopil, že je stále v Berlíně. Rychle se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Po zádech mu přejel mráz, když si uvědomil, že klečí u zdi ve starém dvoře, půda pod jeho koleny je rozmáčená krví.

Ale přesto se nepokusil vstát a utéct. Nikdy se nevzdával předem, ale tentokrát věděl, že jeho osud už je zpečetěn, ať se mu to líbí, nebo ne. Prusko už dávno ztratilo svou slávu, byla jen Ludwigova zásluha, že zůstával naživu. Ale teď Ludwig stál na straně poražených, měl co dělat, aby sám dokázal přežít.

Zhluboka se nadechl a pohlédl před sebe. Spatřil dvě postavy v uniformách, poznal v nich Ivana a Felikse. Opodál stál ještě zbytek spojenců, ani jeden z nich však neměl zbraň.

Omámeně pozoroval Alfreda, jak zvedá ruku. Dvě černá ústí hlavní se obrátila na něj, dva temné otvory, téměř jako oči stvůry připravené ke skoku, který ukončí jeho život.

"PAL!"zařval Jones a jeho paže prudce klesla. Dva výstřely zazněly jako jeden a všechno pohltila temnota.


End file.
